Forbidden Attachments
by Steam Prince
Summary: Chachila Is a Jedi with feelings for his master named Everett. However, attachments like these are frowned upon by the order. Join Chachila as he tries to muster the courage to convey his feelings and see if his master returns those feelings.


[Hi my name is Chachila and I am a Jedi Padawan. I was born on the planet of Naboo and when I became of age a member of the Jedi council was looking through the galaxy for force sensitive younglings and saw I had great strength in the force so my parents willingly gave me over to him and I was soon boarding a shuttle to the Jedi Order temple. Nowadays I'm a very studious Padawan. Follow me on a backtrack to the happiest day of my youngling life and then come with me on my journey as a Jedi.]

I was doing acceptable in my saber practice, but I did rather enjoy spending time reading tomes of force abilities and studying the knowledge of holocrons. Today however I was summoned to the shuttle pad where a Jedi Padawan named Everett was waiting and a few of my classmates came running over as well.

"You've all proven to be the best of your class, so now it is time for the gathering, for a Jedi there is no greater challenge or honor." The padawan says. "What is the gathering Sir Everett" I ask with a tilted head of curiosity as it sounds like something I've yet to read about. "It is an ancient rite of our order youngling, the time has come for all of you to build your own lightsabers, however be warned this is no simple task many perils are ahead of you, where we are traveling there is nowhere more holy and sacred to our order." Everett says as he unholters his lightsaber and holds it flat in his hand. "Quickly take these slips of paper and go find your guiding mentor the sooner you find them the sooner you can depart and thus the sooner you can begin." Padawan Everett says as he puts his saber back on his belt and hands slips of paper to each of us. I look at my paper and see mine says my guiding mentor is Everett himself. I just give a quick nod and hustle up onto the ship behind him and find a seat and strap in.

Soon we reach the frozen world of llum and I carefully walk behind my mentor and open the way with him. "Usually most Jedi would bring a whole group under one guide but the others and I have been choosing favorites out of you and your classmates and decided to have our chosen favorite be the youngling we guilde." Everett says as he looks over at me. "Then I am grateful for you being my guide and honored that you think of me as your personal favorite out of me and my classmates." I say with a bow before we continue our walk.

Soon we come to a chamber where the other younglings and guides are gathered, then one by one the guides speak. "A jedi is a physical embodiment of the force and with it comes great responsibility." Namorra says. "One of those responsibilities is to protect those who can't protect themselves and in doing so serve as guardians of the Republic." Arator says. "Yet how does a Jedi protect others, with a lightsaber of course and thus you must build your own, but firstly you must find your crystal, if your to be Jedi enter into the cave, trust yourself and each other and you will succeed." Bellatier says. "Once you find your crystal do not stay in the cave, as daylight ends the door will refreeze and you will be trapped for one rotation, there will be nothing anyone can do for you and only you will know what crystal is yours." Everett says as the 4 of them use the force to open a hole in the upper wall and siphon sunlight through a crystal and onto the frozen doorway before us. I along with the other younglings walk forward and soon we all split into separate pathways and in the end we find our crystals and I come out holding 2 crystals.

Soon we are aboard a special ship that has a droid helping us find the materials for our sabers and of course he chooses me out of the bunch to ask me what I feel would make me strong in battle and humble while retreating. "Something of elegance yet peaceful to represent my homeworld, something of self protection in the grip of each of my sabers. I reply. "And what world is that you come from young man." The droid says. "Naboo sir I come from the elegantly peaceful planet of Naboo sir." I say back as I stand my ground. "Well then for a pair of blades of that planets origin and the details you gave I would say your saber metal would be of chromium, however I recommend a mix of chromium with titanium." the droid says as he looks around for everything I would need. I then take my kit and follow after Everett and he helps instruct me 1on1 of making my sabers. I just breath soft and slowly as I close my eyes to help center me and then I can see it all taking shape the crest of my planet etched into the metal on either side of the hand grip, the lip near the emitter curving backwards, the mixture of metals becoming one metal that is sturdy and mighty. I then open my eyes and see my standard main hand and my off-hand shoto floating in front of me. "Well done let's see if they work and what color you have." Everett says as he nods in approval at me. I summon my sabers to me and ignite them both to see 2 beautiful mint green blades, I then turn them off and attach them to the sides of my belt with my main on my left hip and my shoto on my right hip. "Congratulations u have finished the gathering now let us return to Coruscant and inform the Jedi Council so they can make the final speech." Everett says as he rests a hand on my shoulder and I nod in acceptance following after him to his ship.

Eventually we returned to the temple on the Republic capital and all I see as Everett and I walk the halls is Jedi talking about the archives having no record of a youngling finding multiple crystals and constructing a pair of lightsabers during the gathering before and it starts to make me uncomfortable. "Are you worried about meeting the council Chachila?" Everett asked as he senses my discomfort. "No not at all, it's just the other senior jedi are talking about me and the fact that i have a pair of sabers and found more than one crystal during the gathering." I answer. "Forget them just focus on the council and you will be fine." Everett says as he shoots the senior jedi members glares to stop them from gossiping. I just breath and relax as we step into the room together. "Chachila you first came before us a youngling but you are no longer such as you have passed the gathering, constructed your lightsabers and come of age to progress, as the ruling grand-master of the order I take your former title from you and now give you the title of padawan." says the grand-master to me. "And now Everett you also will be stripped of your current title of padawan and are now a full fledged Knight of the order." says the grand-master as he cuts off the braid of hair from Everett with a swift swing of his saber. "As a knight you are allowed to select a padawan of your own if you so wish to." a council member says calmly to him. "Then I pick the newest padawan of our order Chachila as mine." Everett says with a grin as he looks over to me from the side of his eyes. "I promise to my master the oath of old, to obey his words, to learn from his lessons, and to uphold the code of our illustrious order of peacekeepers." I say as I kneel humbly before the council and my master with my sabers laying in front of my bent knee.

"Well That's how I became what I am today and I wouldn't want it any other way." I say with a smile as I let the holocron in my room of the temple take my photo for the record. But as It's scanning my room chimes meaning someone is at my door, and before I can even call out to the door I hear him. "Chachila come on we have some meetings to attend and then after that let's go practice your stances." the voice says. "Coming master." I call out as the holocron finishes and I close it and rest it on my bench and trade it for my sabers attaching them to my belt.


End file.
